


Thursday

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [7]
Category: Supernaural
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel feels Castiel deserves recognition for all his help on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

I stand beside Castiel looking over the edge of a cliff. We are silent as we watch the teal waves, crested in white, crash into the rocky face. The silence is comfortable, we enjoy each other’s company, and that is all we need. I glance at Castiel, he seems deep in thought.

 

He spends most of his time here. He explores every corner there is, but always returns to his favorite places. 

 

This cliff is one. I can see why, the wind coming off the water blows just enough to put a breeze through your hair and wings. It’s refreshing. 

 

He loves Earth, he loves loves all the creatures, and he loves the humans most of all.

 

I’ve decided to talk to Father, Castiel deserves recognition for his dedication to observing the world. He does so well and cares so much.

 

“Castiel,” I break the silence, “I’ll be back soon, I have to take care of something.” 

 

He turns to me,

 

“Alright, I’ll be here. If not, you know where to find me,” he goes back to watching the waves.

 

I fly back to heaven and into Father’s throne room. 

 

“Gabriel!” a loud voice comes from the throne, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, how are you?”

 

“I’m doing well, Father.” I turn to face him, Lucifer is on his right side, glaring at me, “May I talk to you alone?”

 

“Of course,” Lucifer looks angry, “Lucifer, will you give Gabriel and I a moment?”

 

“Yes Father,” he stands and leaves the room, not without giving me a dirty look. He hates being interrupted when he’s talking to Father.

 

Once Lucifer is gone and the door is closed, Father speaks up,

 

“What is the matter Gabriel? Is there something wrong?”

 

“No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to talk about Castiel,” He stands from his throne and walks down the stairs to stand at my side. 

 

“Let’s walk, not here but on Earth, I have a nice place in mind,” he takes me back to Earth. 

 

We end up at the base of a mountain, the purple peak towering over us both. we walk along the base,

 

“So, you wanted to talk about Castiel?”

 

“Yes,” I pause, I don’t know how to say what I want to, “Well, Castiel spends a lot of time here on Earth. I see him and how he carefully watches the humans and cares for the animals, he does well at what he does.”

 

“So what you’re saying is that he needs recognition?”

 

Well, he caught on quickly.

 

“Yes, if you see it that way,” I stop and face him. 

 

“Alright, I’ll do it,” he smiles.

 

“You will?” that is not what I was expecting.

 

“I trust you Gabriel, you have good judgement and if you say Castiel deserves recognition, then so be it,” I’m dumbfounded, I can’t believe what he is saying, “Bring Castiel here and I will talk to him.”

 

“Yes Father, I’ll be right back,” I take off back towards the cliff where I left Castiel.

 

I find him laying in the soft grass. I land a few feet away,

 

“Castiel,” I accidentally shout, “come with me.”

 

He jumps to his feet, 

 

“Gabriel, are you going to make a habit out of randomly appearing and then shouting at me?”

 

“No, but this is important! Come with me,” I take his hand, he stays in place.

 

“Gabriel what is so important?” 

 

“Father wants to talk to you, now come on!”

 

His eyes widen,

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, now come on!” I take off, he follows. We race there as fast as we can. 

 

We land, Father is kneeling on the ground, making new flowers. 

 

“Father, I brought him.”

 

Father stands and turns to Castiel.

 

“Are you alright, Castiel?” Father looks him over.

 

“Yes, I-I-I’m doing well,” he stutters.

 

Father chuckles,

 

“There’s no reason to be nervous.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Castiel looks down. Father lifts his chin up,

 

“Now, you must be wondering why I called you here. It has been brought to my attention that you do quite a bit of work here on Earth. Is that true?”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

“Well, what you do you do well, yes?”

 

“Yes, I think so.”

 

“Well, I’ve decided to make you a guardian of Earth. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes, very much!” Castiel is beaming.

 

“Perfect! Gabriel, What day is it?” 

 

“Thursday,” I state, I’m so happy for Castiel. I can’t help but smile too.

 

“Castiel, you are now the guardian of Thursday.”

 

“Thank you, father,” 

 

“I have to go now, I hope to see you both again soon,” Father vanishes.

 

Castiel turns towards me smiling like he never has before.

 

I’m proud of my little brother, and I know he will do well.

 

Castiel, the guardian of Thursday.

 

Has a nice ring to it, right?


End file.
